Clear Mind (song)
Clear Mind is a song on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. This song was used during the sequence before and during the summoning of "Shooting Star Dragon" all the way up until the end credits during Episode 109, and when Yusei defeated Placido with "Shooting Star Dragon" in Episode 110. It is performed by Masaaki Endoh. Videos Full Song as played in Anime Premiere YTmfa3TfUyE Full song 8XPhmmAWby0 Lyrics English Once I tear myself away from the tangled web of time, make a break to the limits, and join together my desperate feelings, I'll go, my way. With your passion boiling red, once you pass the monochromatic scenery, overtake it going full speed, nonstop I wanna reach it faster than anyone else 'Cause I got people I have to protect Crazy, keep on driving!! More intense Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back Keep on, burning soul!! Make 'em burn hot, and just like a storm, get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle... let's go, Clear Mind Shatter those days of feeling helpess and dragging your loneliness and fears Smash through the moment in a mad dash, and if you cry, no way. On a corner where your grip slips, as you fear of something you can't see, indecision is forbidden, you're ready and set. Towards a tomorrow no one's yet to have seen, I'll take you there and we'll be one with the winds. Don't stop, keep on rolling!! Go even further on Ease up and it'll cost your life. Punch it into the red zone Keep on, burning soul!! So long I live, Even if I die, I wanna shine, so at full speed... let's go, Clear Mind. Crazy, keep on driving!! More intense Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back Don't stop, keep on rolling!! Go even further on Ease up and it'll cost your life. Punch it into the red zone Keep on, burning soul!! Make 'em burn hot, and just like a storm, get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle, at full speed... let's go, Clear Mind Once I tear myself away from the tangled web of time, make a break to the limits, and join together my desperate feelings, I'll go, my way. With your passion boiling red, once you pass the monochromatic scenery, overtake it going full speed, nonstop I wanna reach it faster than anyone else 'Cause I got people I have to protect Crazy, keep on driving!! More intense Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back Keep on, burning soul!! Make 'em burn hot, and just like a storm, get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle... let's go, Clear Mind Shatter those days of feeling helpess and dragging your loneliness and fears Smash through the moment in a mad dash, and if you cry, no way. On a corner where your grip slips, as you fear of something you can't see, indecision is forbidden, you're ready and set. Towards a tomorrow no one's yet to have seen, I'll take you there and we'll be one with the winds. Don't stop, keep on rolling!! Go even further on Ease up and it'll cost your life. Punch it into the red zone Keep on, burning soul!! So long I live, Even if I die, I wanna shine, so at full speed... let's go, Clear Mind. Crazy, keep on driving!! More intense Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back Don't stop, keep on rolling!! Go even further on Ease up and it'll cost your life. Punch it into the red zone Keep on, burning soul!! Make 'em burn hot, and just like a storm, get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle, at full speed... let's go, Clear Mind Romaji Karamitsuku jikan furikitte genkai made buttobashite girigiri no omoi tsunai dara iku no sa my way Akaku tagiru jōnetsu daite monokuro no keshiki o nuke tara nonsutoppu de ikkini oikoshite ike Dare yori mo hayaku tadori tsuki tai mamoru beki hito ga irukara Crazy, Keep on Driving!! Motto hageshiku hashire furikaeru koto nante deki nai One way Road Keep on Burning Soul!! Atsuku moyashite arashi no yō ni subete o ke chira se furusurottoru de iku ze Clear Mind Kodoku to fuan o hikizu ta muryoku na hibi bu kowashite mō dasshu de ima o tsukinukero nai techa no way Me ni mie nai nani ka ni obie gurippu kika nai kōnā ja mayoi wa kinmotsu da ze kakugo kanryo Mada dare mo mi ta koto nai ashita e omae-zure kaze ni naru no sa Don't Stop, Keep on Rolling!! Motto tōku e ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa buchikome Red Zone Keep on Burning Soul!! Iki teru kagiri hakanakute mo kagayaite i tai furusupīdo de iku ze Clear Mind Crazy, Keep on Driving!! Motto hageshiku hashire furikaeru koto nante deki nai One way Road Don' t Stop, Keep on Rolling!! Motto tōku e ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa buchikome Red Zone Keep on Burning Soul!! Atsuku moyashite arashi no yō ni subete o ke chirase furusurottoru de furusupido de iku ze Clear Mind Category:Music